


Chemistry

by onyxjay



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Fluff, Luke Patterson-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Other, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: Luke decides to take a leaf out of Reggie’s book and confides in Ray, thinking no one will find out. Unfortunately, Julie walks in. Fortunately, she may have the solution.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Kudos: 30





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic for JatP! It may be slightly ooc since I only just finished it within the last couple weeks, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

“Hey, Ray, you got a minute?"

Ray, as expected, did not answer.

Luke sighed, leaning his head against his hands for a moment. This was so stupid. But Reggie did it all the time; he should be able to do it, too.

"So." Luke lifted his head but kept his eyes trained on his hands. "So," he repeated. Best to start off with what he knew. "I like Julie. And she likes me."

Ray's brows were furrowed as he typed on his computer.

"But I also like Reggie. I'm pretty sure." Luke laughed lightly to himself with no real humor. "I told him I have chemistry with everyone. And — and I know I do! But..." He swallowed, eyes staring at the corner of the table without actually seeing it. "I think I have more chemistry with Reggie than everyone else. Well, aside from Julie anyway."

Suddenly, Ray looked up. Luke started, but he wasn't looking at him. "Hey, mija."

Luke's heart sank and he slowly turned around. By Julie's expression, she had heard enough. "Hi, Dad," she said, eyes shifting to her father lest he noticed she was staring at seemingly empty space.

"How was school?"

"It was fine." Julie adjusted the strap on her backpack. "Carrie and I talked. I think we might be friends again. Or definitely on the way."

Ray smiled warmly. "That's good. Do you know what changed?"

Julie shook her head. "Not really. Anyway, I need to study for my test on Rrisay. History."

"Well, don't let me distract you," said Ray, giving her one last smile before returning to the computer.

Julie met Luke's gaze and jerked her head slightly. Luke hopped off the table, dread cursing through him. But he didn't speak until they were in Julie's room away from prying ears.

“You heard." It wasn't a question, but Julie still nodded.

"A little. So you've liked Reggie for how long now?"

"For a while. During one of our band practices," Luke replied. "They were teasing me about having chemistry with you, and I wanted to prove I have it with everyone."

"Especially Reggie."

Luke looked at her swiftly, but she didn't look angry or even disappointed. In fact, she was smiling a little. This calmed him down a little. If she was angry, she'd make it known.

"Yeah. What do I do, Julie?" Luke sat down on the floor heavily. "I can't like both of you at once!"

"Actually..." Julie's smile grew. "Remember how I showed you the LGBTQ orientations?"

Luke nodded. He had latched onto the one called pansexual, which he had gone to tell Reggie and Alex about right away.

"Well, there's something else I came across." She took out her laptop and began typing. "Here."

Luke sat down on the bed. "Polyamory?" he read aloud. "That's... that's a thing?"

Julie nodded. "It's not common, but there are people out there in this type of relationship."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Not if everyone involved is in the know," Julie explained patiently. "That's why it's an open relationship."

Luke could feel a smile spreading across his face. This was perfect! He could date both Julie and Reggie at the same time!

But reality came crashing back down. "Yeah, well, Reggie isn't into me anyway."

Julie gave him a look that suggested he had said something very idiotic. "You really think that?"

"Yes?" But it came out as a question.

"Mhm." Julie was still giving him that look. "Why don't you talk to him and get his side of things? Then we can discuss this relationship we have now."

Luke slowly stood up, one hand extended as his mind struggled to make sense of what she just said. "Are you saying... that if for some reason Reggie does like me back, you're open to a polyamory?"

"Polyamorous relationship, yes."

Luke shook his head, unable to believe his luck. This was why he liked Julie so much; she was so understanding and compassionate. "I'm gonna go find Reggie."

He disappeared in a flash, leaving Julie to get on with her homework and studying.

Reggie was in the garage with Alex, fiddling with his bass. When Luke popped in, he grinned. "There you are! Lost track of time?"

"You could say that," Luke said vaguely, his cheeks warming up. "Hey, um, Reg, can we... talk for a moment?"

"Oh." Reggie blinked, sensing the seriousness. "Sure."

Alex looked between them curiously. Something must have shown on Luke's face for he smiled a little and stood. "I'm gonna go find Willie." He was gone before either other boy could respond.

"So?" Luke nearly jumped out of his skin; Reggie had come closer without him noticing. "What did you want?"

Luke opened his mouth, but his throat had become dry. Reggie was way too close but also not close enough, his eyes bright and lively despite being... well, not alive. It wasn't like he hadn't been even closer when they sang. Why was he feeling so clammy all of a sudden?

"Remember how I told you about pansexual?"

"How can I forget?" Reggie chuckled. "You were practically radiating with life. Or... you know."

"Right..." Luke chuckled as well. "Well, she showed me something else." And before Luke could give himself even a second to backtrack, he plunged on with his new knowledge of polyamory, which admittedly was a lot since he hadn't spent much time on it.

While he was speaking, Reggie's eyes got considerably wider. "Wow," he said. "I didn't know that was a thing." He glanced at the drums where Alex had sat. "Wait, why didn't you tell me with Alex here?"

Luke stayed silent, willing for his bandmate to connect the dots.

"Oh."

The word slipped out with no discernible emotion on Reggie's face.

Luke looked away. "Yeah, I know. It was a bit stupid to just spring it on you."

"No!" Reggie gripped his shoulder and Luke nearly leapt out of his skin again. "No," he said more softly. "I just... didn't think I had a chance..."

Luke gazed into his eyes. "What? Do you mean...?"

Reggie nodded. "When you were showing your amazing chemistry with everyone."

Luke laughed. "Shut up."

"No, really," Reggie insisted. "When I said it was kinda hot, I wasn't lying. So this polyamory thing. Julie's okay with it?"

"Yeah, if you are."

Reggie released Luke's shoulder, only to take his hand. "I think we can make it work."

Luke grinned. "Let's go tell her, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Luke has two hands, just saying...
> 
> Although I will say that, given Reggie and Julie's sibling dynamic, I am a bit... *vague noise* about it.


End file.
